


Watching

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a drabble, the summary would be longer than the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria_chan).



Wufei liked to watch them. He could make them do what ever he wanted and he wanted to watch them, together. He had a selection of both men and women who lived only to serve him but these two were his favorites. His harem’s crowning glory. He liked the way they complimented and contrasted with each other.

Each with his own glow, but brighter set against the other, blond hair against brown, pale skin on olive. The play of light and colors that always surrounded them. There was a beauty and symmetry to how they moved in sync, each anticipating the needs of the other. It was like watching music, an intricate dance of point, counterpoint. As if one soul had spread out to fill two bodies, each incomplete without the other.

They made even the most mundane task worthy of observation. Their blue and green silk pants clinging to muscular legs and caressing tight asses. He could have them if he wanted. Make them dance attendance on him. Bow before him and worship at his feet but he preferred to just watch them. Watch and wonder what his own dark skin would look like mixed with theirs. His heavy red robes against their jewel tones. He thinks it might be a good addition but he worries that his darkness might dim their light.

Still, some days he wishes he could touch their fire and not worry about getting burned. 


End file.
